Luvdisc's Tackle
by Whitewinged demon
Summary: Its hard when you fall in love with a weakling, all because of a Luvdisc's tackle. Yaoi. Chapter 2 up.
1. Tackled by love

Welcome to the first chapter of Luvdisc's Tackle. My first story, so please be gentle with me.

Warnings, if you don't like boyxboy love, then stay away. This is the pairing between the male player in the Sliver/Gold/Crystal games and the rival in the game. Any cute moments that come in your head for our two boys will be welcomed.

The player is named Kenta in this story, the Rival is named Doma. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Tackled by love

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_If you get tackled by a Luvdisc, do not be alarmed. _

_The Luvdisc will bless you, so you may see your love._

_Your true love will be next person you see._

_The change will be fast, but with hardships._

_Being blessed by a Luvdisc…._

_Is the best thing that can happen._

Being blessed by a Luvdisc is foolish.

Doma ran down the tall grass of Route 29, cradled softly in his pockets was a pokeball. Not just any pokeball, inside of it was a stolen Chikorita.

Doma stopped rather a while and rested under a small growing oak tree. Panting, and wiping sweat from his forehead, the young thief opened the pokeball to release the Chikorita inside.

'Chika!' The grass-type cried.

Chikorita are tiny pale green dinosaur-like pokemon that walk on four legs. Chikorita have a row of seeds around its neck that would grow larger as it evolved. A healthy leaf was on top of its head, and it waved gently in the breeze. Two large crimson eyes looked cheerfully at Doma.

Doma grinned. This Chikorita would grow up to be tough and commanding as the leader of Doma's future pokemon team.

'Chikorita, I'm your new master now. You will obey me, and we will destroy any weaklings.' Doma said with pride. The tiny Chikorita, wanting to please its new trainer, nodded. Doma returned Chikorita and continued down the route.

'Luvdisc!' A soft voice shouted. A female trainer was letting her tiny Luvdisc play in a small river.

This Luvdisc would soon change Doma's life. Every Luvdisc has to tackle someone and bless them. It is every Luvdisc's mission in life.

Doma walked next to the river, and didn't even give a passing glace to the Luvdisc. Then, without warning, the Luvdisc tackled Doma hard and watched him fall to the ground.

'Ow! Stupid weakling pokemon!' Doma snapped, glaring at the Luvdisc. Luvdisc's trainer was asleep, and didn't even know that her Luvdisc just blessed someone.

Doma growled and got off the ground. With one last glare at the water-type, he continued to Cherrygrove City.

Cherrygrove city was up ahead, and it was beautiful sight. The sun was setting and making the small city glow with golden color.

Then, Doma saw him. A handsome teenager boy that was walking to the gates of Cherrygrove. A boy with messy looking black hair and golden eyes. He is wearing a crimson and white shirt and white shorts. A pair of black sneakers was on his feet.

'My God….he's beautiful.' Doma whispered. His heart pounded, and his face felt warm.

The boy passed Doma slowly, and gave him a small grin. Doma's heart melted at the sight of his smile.

As the boy left, Doma looked over his shoulder to watch him walk down the route. Then, he went out of sight as the sun set.

Doma fell to his knees; he still heard his heart pound in his ears. A small grin on his face, the warm feeling in his body.

_Doma, you're in love._ A voice inside his heart told Doma. Doma couldn't help but agree with voice.


	2. Denial and Plum Trees

Chapter 2! Sorry about the long wait. Wow. Two reviews! Alright!

Let's hope for some more.

Chapter 2: Denial and Plum Trees

Doma grumbled loudly and tossed a fluffy pillow across the rented Pokemon Center room. Doma, after recovering bumping into that boy, ran to the Pokemon Center and rented the cheapest room he could get.

'Chika.' Chikorita muttered, picking up the pillow gently with his leaf and giving it back to Doma. Doma took the pillow and thanked the plant dinosaur for returning it.

Doma sighed. 'Chikorita...its….its wrong. I like that boy. But…I'm not supposed to like boys.' Doma murmured sadly.

Chikorita shook his head. That Luvdisc tackled Doma so he would fall for that boy, but it seemed that Doma had denial.

'Chika, Chi. Ka.' Chikorita said, looking at Doma. Looks like a Chikorita would play Cupid to help his master.

Doma yawned, and changed into some black silk pajamas. He turned off the light and went to sleep.

Kenta yawned, and he tossed a stick into a blazing fire he built. The flames ate at the stick, it grew a little bigger.

'Man…This is boring.' He muttered. Getting bored quickly was normal for Kenta, because of the boy's worship of the action of pokemon battles.

Kenta adores odd or rare pokemon, because Kenta is odd as well. Kenta, at a young age, found out that he was homosexual. Kenta didn't really care if he liked boys over girls. He just wanted to train pokemon.

Now, Kenta was out on his journey, searching for a pokemon to catch. It was getting close to midnight, and he didn't find a pokemon he liked.

Then, a stick broke from behind Kenta. Kenta quickly turned and grabbed a pokeball from his pocket. He also grabbed a pebble from the soft soil.

'Sun…'a soft voice whispered. A tiny Sunkern hopped out of the tall grass. Kenta saw that this Sunkern's leaves were tipped with black. Kenta grinned. This pokemon was perfect. (1)

Kenta quickly threw the pebble at the Sunkern. He had to make it a little weak before catching it. The pebble landed with a hard thud on the Sunkern.

'KERN!' Sunkern screamed and it hopped around madly. Kenta gasped, he didn't want to let it get away.

Sunkern screamed loudly and hopped around in a circle. Then, it slammed into a tree by mistake. Kenta ran over to the Sunkern.

'Pokeball, go!' He cried, and threw the pokeball at Sunkern. Sunkern was turned into energy and captured inside of the ball. Softly, it landed on the grass.

Wiggle. Wiggle. Wiggle.

Ding!

Kenta had caught his first pokemon. 'Huzzah!' Kenta cheered, and picked up the pokeball. He grinned at it, and then stopped looking at his pokeball when he heard a buzzing sound.

Beedrill that had been woken up by the fight. Kenta screamed when he saw that Beedrill's glowing ruby red eyes. They flew at him, stingers ready.

Kenta ran as fast as he could, and hoped to get away.

The morning sun was shining in the window, and Doma's eyes fluttered open. He rose up from his bed and started to change into his normal clothing. Chikorita was already awake, and ready to start the journey again.

After cleaning up and getting dressed, Doma left the Pokemon Center with Chikorita. He left onto Route 30 next, and continued on his journey.

Then, the most shocking thing happened. Doma ran into that boy again. Kenta was fast asleep under a old plum tree, his Sunkern sleeping next to him.

Doma felt his cheeks blush, and he forced down the thoughts of how cute the boy looked. 'No. I'm not weak.' He grumbled.

Doma, now looking at Kenta more closely, saw that his clothes with speckled with blood. A few scratches were on his hands and face. Doma felt a rush of worry and concern, and he forced them down as well. No weakness.

Kenta's eyes fluttered open, and he saw Doma. He grinned widely at the crimson-haired boy, and gave him a thumbs-up.

'Hey, you're that kid I saw before. I'm Kenta Souya. I just fought off a Beedrill Swarm.'

Doma's brain searched for something to say. Anything to say to Kenta. Then, a new voice came out of Doma's mouth. A cruel voice that would hide his feelings well.

'I don't need to tell you my name, weakling. Come on, let's battle. I doubt that you will win.'


End file.
